


Big Spender

by jockward



Category: Mad Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockward/pseuds/jockward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Don Draper secretly enters his lover Sylvia's apartment for some rush-hour sex but meets her son Mitchell showering instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spender

Finally another work day has come to an end… ish. Don Draper never seems to get work off his mind. Or the war. In those times when his wife Megan, work, accounts or success can't make it up to his biggest sorrows, Don goes to Sylvia's apartment so he can finally have something that's not entirely his. And she makes him very happy. He can't think of any other thing except Sylvia's thighs on his way to their floor. Her sweet smell and the warmth emanated from between her legs... The way she gives him a blowjob and how she's always so dolled up to make love to him. At that time he has already a semi as he walks through the door knowing that Sylvia will be alone and her husband is at the hospital. Don starts to unzip his pants and touch his dick slightly as he approaches the master bedroom and hears the water from the shower hitting the drain. He delicately takes his shirt off and enters the bathroom, making the heat touch his face and think of Sylvia's thighs once more. At first, all he sees is a gorgeous and plump butt, strong and firm, inviting him to bite and kiss and touch. And finally Mitchell turns to him in complete exasperation:

"Excuse me? Mr. Draper, wha-what are you doing here?” the boy tries to cover himself with his hands.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I-I-I thought someone was home and I-I need some sugar. Do you have sugar?" Don being drunk as usual tries to explain why he entered his neighbors’ apartment trying not to be suspicious.

"They're in the kitchen, not here!!!" replies Mitchell, this time pointing to the kitchen and letting his hands go free from his parts. That's all it takes for Don to remember the urge to have something original, something he never thought of, basically a new idea for his collection. He gazes at Mitchell, his nipples, his red lips which remind him of Sylvia, the dark and wet hair on his crotch... By the time he finishes looking and discovering Mitchell's body, the teenage boy is already hard.

"Mr. Draper, I-I think you should go now. Grab your sugar and... What are you doing?"

Mitchell is interrupted by Don, losing his self-control and getting closer until he finally reaches for Mitchell's prick. It's warm, it's big, and it seems like it tastes really good. Don can't think of other thing except sucking it and tasting how a teenage boy is. He gets closer to Mitchell's dick, smelling it and finally getting his tongue out of his mouth. The boy closes his eyes in disbelief and starts moaning, his wet hands on Don's face feeling his shaved beard. Don really enjoys the taste. He sucks the head, then the whole length, trying to get all of the essence and luxury of that young kid. He sucks his balls while his hands jerk him and then finally stares at Mitchell's eyes, half-opened; the kid is breathless and his eyes are almost closed.

Don decides to take off his shoes and Mitchell instantly helps him with his shirt and pants. He had done this before, but only with high school friends. He always started at his tall neighbor and always wanted to know how a real man, or how exceptional men like Don Draper were like. He loved Don's strong arms, hairy chest, his serious smile and that stare that was only meant for his prey. Don was a predator and Mitchell wanted to be haunted.

They are finally in the shower together, Mitchell kissing Don's neck, chin and ears, whilst Don masturbates him with one hand and rubs his back with the other. They're both humming and kissing and touching with nothing else but lust and desire in the busy Manhattan. Don spreads Mitchell's butt cheeks and starts to rub his hole, making him moan and reach for Don's leaking dick. Don only teases him by making a circular motion around his asshole but Mitchell craves for more.

He gets on his knees, takes Don's dick in both hands - _God, you're huge_  - and starts sucking it from tip to base, enjoying the aroma coming from this man he so long desired. Don closes his eyes and shrugs, embraced by the heat of Mitchell's mouth, grabbing his head with both hands and trying to fuck his mouth. After minutes of mouth-fucking and with Mitchell gasping for air every other time, Don decides it's his time to caress the boy.

"Let's go to your room", invites Don, turning off the shower and offering a towel to Mitchell. The boy blushes and agrees, trying to walk correctly without his boner slapping anything in the way.

They arrive at Mitchell's room, still naked, and Don pushes him on the bed with his ass towards the ceiling. Don knees on the bed, spreads Mitchell's cheeks and admires his pink and hairless asshole for a while. It looks so sweet, so warm and so soft that it takes half a second for Don to lower his head and start kissing it. He licks it, kisses it, sucks his own spit and then spits it back, biting lightly and slapping Mitchell's ass every now and then. The boy raises his butt to encounter Don's face, making his touch even closer. He can't wait anymore.

"Fuck me, Mr. Draper."

That's all it takes for Don to lose his mind. He lies on top of Mitchell, hugs him with both arms and takes advantage of the spit resting in his asshole to enter it without effort. Mitchell screams, but his mouth is covered instantly by Don's strong hands. Don is sweating, not feeling any presence of the alcohol in his blood anymore, thinking only about how he's gonna stretch Mitchell and then cum inside him. Don laughs inaudibly, only enough for Mitchell to feel his breath on his ear. The boy smiles and once again raises his butt to encourage Don to enter him further.

Don goes deeper and Mitchell moves on the bed, but Don holds him tighter, making the boy go crazy with the warmth of Don's skin and his chest hair on his back. Don fucks him a little faster now, getting to know better Mitchell's heat and the comfort of his tight hole. The boy asks for more and Don goes faster as the bed starts shrieking. They kiss, Don bites Mitchell's lower lip as they become sweaty and shaky feeling lost in lust. Don feels like he is about to cum and holds the boy even closer, leaving red marks where his hands are. He comes inside him with a rough moan, sounding like a lion roaring. Mitchell's legs are shaking and he feels Don's seed filling him up with ecstasy. Don kisses him once again as he slowly rises from the comfort of Mitchell's back, paying attention to his cock and the cum that leaks from Mitchell's asshole.

Don spreads Mitchell's are and falls in love with his pink hole one more time, as a puddle of cum waits on the top of it. Don goes for it and sucks his own cum from Mitchell's asshole, French kissing the boy's manpussy. Mitchell's turns around and stands on his knees, approaching Don for a kiss. They both smile as Don's cum drips from their chins and Don's hands caresses Mitchell's butt once more.

"You need to shower again." Don laughed, getting off the bed and fetching his clothes. Mitchell stares at him and feels like he's in a dream, a dream he always had and always wanted to come true. He can't get enough of Don's dick, the heat from his skin or how masculine his body hair is. Mitchell wants to live this dream forever, until he's wide awake with Don shutting his door with a big thump.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic EVER written. I'm sorry for the lack of vocabulary.


End file.
